Exemplary embodiments generally relate to communications and, more particularly, to monitoring of alarm systems, to sensing conditions, to location monitoring, and to condition responsive systems.
Home security systems have long been used to protect homes. Some home security systems even alert a cell phone with an alarm is detected. A text or email message, for example, may be sent to the subscriber's cell phone, and the message describes the alarm. Cell phone alerts, though, are often ineffective. If the cell phone is turned off, out of radio coverage, or forgotten, the security alert is useless. Crucial security alerts, then, go unheeded.